1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice-activated imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, voice-activated electronic devices that are equipped with a microphone and can be operated by voice have been in widespread use. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H01-191839 discloses a speech recognition camera that can be operated by speech recognition.